I don't want to love you
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: "Never fall in love." He told himself every day. Zoe has completed her year in bluebell, now she's headed back to New York, with someone. What happens when she leaves Bluebell? Will she come back?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters, as much as I'd like to own Wade. 3 **_

Zoe Hart stepped off the plane and practically ran down the hallway to the gate. Her year in Bluebell, Alabama was over and she was glad to be home, and get the fellowship she wanted. As she came to a stop, George Tucker finally caught up to her. He had flown with her, moving to New York himself. After all he found out Lemon Breeland and Lavon Hayes secret, he couldn't stay in his home town anymore. He took going with Zoe as a fresh start to hopefully something better. He hadn't tried anything on Zoe yet, He was still too hurt over Lemon, and he wasn't sure how Zoe felt. George also didn't want to lose the little friend ship he had left with his once best friend, Wade Kinsilla.

Wade stayed behind in Bluebell, Zoe never asked him, or told him she was going. He found out through George, when he had picked Zoe up. Wade tried to keep his feeling hidden, which got him to where he is now, in Bluebell alone. He spends most of his time at the Rammer Jammer, or at home playing his guitar. Wade had been in love once before, she pretty much tore his heart and stomped on it. He told himself to never do it again; he had to save himself from hurting again. As it turned out, he let his guard down.

Wade got into his red Camaro SS and drove to the Rammer Jammer for work.

* * *

><p><em>Wade smiled as he looked on, Zoe watching him. They were in the center of the town, watching everyone around them. Wade realized how much he wanted to be with Zoe, all of Lavon's talking and telling him he liked her was true, and he finally wanted to admit to it. <em>

"_Zoe." _

_She smiled, "You called me Zoe." _

_He raised a brow, before he could say anything someone else was calling for Zoe, he turned with her and frowned when he noticed it was George. _

"_Hey George," She turned from Wade to him. _

"_Zoe.. I did it." He walked close to her, ignoring Wade completely. Wade was confused, he watched them, as they kept getting closer._

"_Really?" Her smile grew bigger, Wade had never seen her smile that big, not with him anyway. Somehow this was the moment he knew that his heart would be broken again. _

"_Yes. I left Lemon. She seemed… Happy about it." He grabbed her hands. _

_Wade gasped, "You did what?" _

_This was the first time George had even noticed Wade, "Me and Lemon… We weren't meant to be, she wanted to be with Lavon. She had an affair with him. I never knew, but all the signs were there. All the time they spent together, the way she'd be when me and him were both around her. I should have known long ago." _

_Wade shook his head, before he knew it George had placed a hand on Zoe's face, pulling her into a kiss._

"_I want to be with you Zoe. I can't deny anything, When I first saw you, when you got in my truck. Many of our encounters after, I kinda see why Lemon didn't want me around you. Little did I know, you weren't the only reason." _

_Wade couldn't take anymore, he threw down his beer bottle in between the two and stormed off. Once he got to his car, he got in and cranked it, pulling off quickly, causing the wheels to squeal as he went. _

* * *

><p>Once he parked his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed.<p>

"This is Wade."

"Uh..Hi Wade, I just wanted to let you know we made it."

Wade shook his head, _great a reminder._ "Thanks George, take care of her there."

He hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket, walking into the Rammer Jammer and starting his shift. After he walked to the back, he told Shelley she could take a break, there was no one in the Rammer Jammer right now, so he didn't mind being alone. Once she walked outside, he smashed his hand into the corner of the bar. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together, and grabbed a tray, setting it over the dent he made into the bar table.

"Ready?" George asked as he grabbed the bags off the baggage claim conveyor belt.

Zoe nodded to him, "As ready as I'll ever be."

They walked outside of the airport and grabbed a cab, as they loaded everything and got in, Zoe smiled as she looked outside the window.

"It's kinda nice, seeing New York again. I almost forgot what the city looked like." She smiled as the cab driver drove to their destination.

George smiled, "I never knew what the city was like till I came for law school. I never thought I'd miss it, I missed home so much then."

Once the taxi came to a stop, they both stepped out, George grabbed all of their bags and they walked inside the building. After they stepped into the elevator, Zoe hit the penthouse button, sighing as the elevator went up. When the doors open she stepped out with George, going over how she was going to explain this to her mom.

They got to the door and she found her keys, unlocking it and stepping inside.

"Zoe?"

She smiled and stopped with George, "Hi Mom."

"Zoe! I'm so happy to see you! Oh.. You brought a friend?"

George smiled, "Mrs. Hart, you might remember me, George Tucker." He held out his hand for her.

She smiled and placed hers with his, "Yes, George. Hi! Welcome to New York."

He nodded, "Where can I put our stuff?"

"I'll show you," Zoe spoke up, wanting to get out of the room before her mom had any more time to talk to them before they got settled.

They walked back to her old room; her mom left it just how it was. She smiled lightly as she sat on the bed, George joined her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Not having any second thoughts are you?"

"No.. It feels good to be back here. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

He nodded and stood up again, "That sounds good. How about we go get a good New York pizza?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I'll try and update more soon. Review, they encourage me to write sooner. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A girl like that is never ever going to end up with someone like you. _Tance's words echoed through Wades head. The sun was shining into his room where he was sleeping on the bed. He sat up groggily and looked around, placing his hand on his head as it throbbed. He hadn't had too many drinks lately, not since Zoe came into his life. With her gone, he didn't know what to do. He drowned his sorrows with alcohol last night. He knew he shouldn't have, he works at a bar. He groaned as Earl came to his mind, he told himself he would never be like that, and here he was, drinking more than he should.

He climbed out of the bed and got dressed in some clean clothes, and then he walked up to Lavon's house. He hoped Lemon was out already, he really didn't want to say anything in front of her, if Lavon had anything to say. As he entered the house he was bombarded with a plate of homemade donuts. He raised a brow as he grabbed the plate, looking directly at Lemon. As he looked at her all he could think about was how much he hated that she was in love with Lavon. He was happy to see Lavon happy with someone, but did it really have to be Lemon? If she wasn't, then George would still be here. Maybe then, if the world had worked like that, just maybe Zoe would have wanted him to go to New York with her. He really wasn't a big city guy, he grew up in Bluebell, but just maybe he could adjust to that kind of life.

He walked to the island with the plate and set it down. He took a donut from it and started eating it as he looked around for Lavon. Before he knew it, as if Lemon could read his mind, she slid a glass with orange juice in it to him. He smiled as he stopped it, taking a drink.

"Thanks. These are really good." He finally spoke as he grabbed another donut.

She smiled, entirely too happily at him, "Aren't they? They're a family recipe."

He nodded, "Happen to have any aspirin?"

"Of course!" She hurried off to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a bottle.

He nodded and took the bottle from her, taking out two of the pills inside and swallowed them with the orange juice. As he took them he made a mental note to not repeat last night again. After eating several of the donuts, he came up with an excuse to leave and headed back to the gatehouse. Once inside he sat on the couch and turned on his game system and T.V. He was going to spend the rest of the day playing his games, until he had to go to work anyway. The games would keep him distracted long enough, hopefully to forget all about Zoe and move on. As he loaded his last game, he smiled to himself, hoping some ladies would come into the Rammer Jammer tonight and catch his attention. All he needed was a good time, and then maybe he'd be in a better mood from now on.

* * *

><p>Zoe opened her eyes; she noticed George in front of her and smiled. She reached behind her and grabbed her iPhone off of the nightstand, checking the time. When she realized it was already three p.m. she jumped up, tapping George.<p>

"George..George.."

He opened his eyes and looked at her groggily, "Zoe?"

She smiled, "We slept most of the day!"

He sat up and looked around, remembering they were in New York. He climbed out of the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure! Let me just tell my mom. She might freak out again thinking I left again." She laughed lightly remembering when she decided to go to Bluebell.

They walked into the room and were stopped. "Zoe!" Her mom smiled.

"Hi."

"Oh George! Hi! I'm so glad to see my Zoe with someone worthy."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that Wade guy. He could never support you."

George groaned, "Yes he could." He froze, realizing he was standing up for Wade.

"Working at that bar? Bartenders are not respectable."

"He doesn't just _work_ there.. He owns the Rammer Jammer," George spoke, trying to keep his anger away.

"What?" Zoe and her mom spoke at the same time.

George looked between the two, realizing at that moment he shouldn't have said anything. He cursed in his head realizing Wade never told Zoe.

"Yea… The previous owner died several years ago and the owner had left the Rammer Jammer to Wade. It's his now, he spends a lot of his time there because he enjoys it there."

"How come he never told me?" Zoe asked softly, she felt hurt now.

"He doesn't really tell anyone. It's not something he wants to really share. I think it's because people would look at him differently, and try and get tabs and stuff."

Zoe shook her head. She couldn't believe the whole time she knew Wade he never mentioned something like this to her. She wondered why he wanted to keep it from her, it's not like it was something bad. She focused back on her mom and George.

"I think we should go eat, how about some New York pizza?" She smiled lightly as she stood up, hoping they didn't see the hurt in her expression.

"Sounds good, Do you want to come?" George looked at Zoe's mom.

Mrs. Hart shook her head, "You two go, I've got some work to attend to." She smiled lightly as she watched them leave.

**A/n: Hope you liked it! I'll get more posted soon I hope! I have 2 more days of work, then 3 days off, which should give me time to work on several of my writings. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's another chapter! Enjoy! I do not own hart of dixie. **_

"_I'm done." _

_He turned away, pausing as his name was called._

"_Wade. Come on," George spoke, staying where he had been standing. _

"_What George?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You George, You. You aren't the same, New York changed you, and I'm sure if Lemon wasn't afraid to hurt your feelings, she would agree with me. You are not the George Tucker that grew up here. And from now on, you are nothing but my lawyer." _

"_I haven't changed." _

"_You did, and I can't say it was for the better. I need to get to the Rammer Jammer. I'll see you sometime." Wade walked off, getting in his car and drove to the Rammer Jammer._

"You should go," Shelley spoke as she cleaned a table.

"I just got here, I'm not going anywhere," Wade replied as he walked behind the bar.

Shelley threw her towel down, "I'm not saying here. New York."

Wade froze as he heard her, "I'm not going there."

"And why not mister?"

"I don't belong in New York Shelley. She made her choice, and George damn well fits in there. I would be very out of place."

"The Wade Kinsella I knew didn't give up," She huffed as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the Wade Kinsella you knew doesn't exist anymore," He spoke quietly before walking back into the office. He sat down at the desk. As he watched the computer screen, he thought about what Shelley said. He knew he shouldn't give up like this, but he also knew he couldn't fight with George over Zoe. She did pick, and Wade was not that choice. Without really thinking, he looked at ticket prices from Mobile to New York, just in case he decided to go.

Wade got up and walked back out of the office, deciding to leave for the day. He looked at his cell phone and found Zoe's number, deciding to test something. Once he found her number he entered a text, _I miss you._ He hit send and slide his phone in his pocket, going back to his house.

Zoe and George sat in the living room watching a movie while they ate take out. She heard her phone and looked at it, shocked to see Wade's name. She opened the text and froze, dropping the phone.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" George asked as he set his food down, grabbing her arm. He reached for her phone and glanced at it, he saw Wades name and the message. His head started reeling. He knew Wade had liked her, but when she spoke to him about coming to New York, he thought there was nothing with her and Wade. This message told him otherwise.

"Zoe." He spoke again, "Why is Wade sending this?"

She tried to find her voice, keeping the tears from coming. Her voice cracked when she finally was able to speak, "I don't know… He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me."

George shook his head, "So he decides to just send a text now?"

"I…I don't know."

"I'll give him a call later," He spoke sternly.

"You really don't have to George. I can just ignore it."

"What if he sends another one? He needs to know not to send one at all."

"George.. Please. It's really okay."

He looked at Zoe, catching a look in her eyes. He nodded and went back to eating; scooting closer to her while they watched the movie. They both eventually moved into the room for the night.

Wade groaned as he stood in the airport at Mobile with Levon, Lemon, and Shelley. He couldn't believe he listened to Shelley, nor could he believe he got a six a.m. flight. Levon handed him a bag as Lemon and Shelley both hugged him.

"What's this?"

"A laptop, it'll keep you entertained on the flight, It may not seem like a long flight, but being where there's no scenery, you'll be glad you have this. There's some movies and things loaded on it."

Wade nodded, "Thanks. I guess I'll be back in a few days. If this end up bad Shelley, I'm blaming you."

"I'm sure it will be fine, for all you know she's up there pining over you."

Wade tried to hold in a laugh, "I'm sure she's pining over me with Tucker in her bed."

They all looked at him, as a voice came over the intercom. "Well that's me I guess. I've never flown before, I hope this goes well."

"You'll be fine. It's easy," Lavon tapped his shoulder as he spoke. "Now go before you miss it."

Wade walked through the security; he gave one last look at the three before walking to his gate. As he boarded the plane he let out a sigh, hoping his nerves would calm once he got up in the air. At this moment all he could think about was being up in the air, and all of the plane wrecks he had heard of lately.

"Oh Zoe, this better not be a mistake," He whispered to himself as he leaned back in his chair, waiting to be up in the air so he could turn on the laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's more! Thank you to those who have reviewed! As well as all the alerts and favorites! I hope you enjoy it. **_

Wade shut down the laptop as the Captain announced over the intercom that they would be landing shortly. He packed away the laptop and leaned back, closing his eyes as he waited. He wasn't sure what to expect with a landing, but if it was anything like the take off he wasn't sure he would be okay. As he closed his eyes and waited all he could think about was Zoe. He really hoped coming to New York wasn't a mistake. All he wanted was Zoe, if he didn't he wouldn't be in New York right now, which isn't familiar territory for him. He couldn't help but think of George though, who was here with Zoe. What if he was making a mistake? What if her and George were close? He wasn't sure what he would do if he saw them together, like a couple and not friends. Would he just board another plane and go back to Alabama immediately? Would he even tell Zoe he was there? He wasn't sure yet, but in just a short amount of time he would know.

He spoke softly to himself as the plane started to descend. "Shelley, you better not have made me make a wrong choice."

Once the plane landed he grabbed his bag and waited till he could get out and off the plane. He stepped out of the JFK Airport and looked around. As he looked around he dropped his bags. He was in shock, Mobile may have been a big city, even Birmingham, but New York was different from what he knew. He had no idea where to even start. He grabbed his bags and a taxi pulled up in front of him. He waved his hand at him and smiled as the taxi drive nodded and got out.

"I'll take those for you." The driver said as he came around the car.

"Uh. Thanks." Wade nodded and opened the rear passenger door.

"You're not from here are you?" Wade picked up on the thick New York accent as the driver spoke to him.

"Naw, This is my first time here."

The cab driver nodded and got back in, "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'll start at New York Presbyterian hospital."

The taxi drove off and Wade looked around as they went. The traffic was something he wasn't used to, or all of the taxis in one area. He watched as the driver pulled up in front of the hospital. Now that he was here, he had no idea what he was going to do. He nodded at the taxi and handed him the money. Once out, he looked at the taxi driver, who told him he'd wait for him, and then entered the hospital.

He stopped once inside, so many people were around him. He had no idea where to even go to look for Zoe. He decided to just try the first nurse he saw. He walked down a hall and saw a nurse's station. He walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm looking for Zoe.. Um well.. Doctor Hart."

A nurse turned around and smiled, "She's out right now. She should be back in a little bit."

He watched her, then saw a hand reach out in front of him.

"Looking for Doctor Hart?"

"Yes. Do you know where she is?"

" I'm Liam. She went to lunch, a café just a few blocks away. I can give you to address."

Wade took the hand in his and shook it, "That would be nice."

Liam pulled out his notepad and wrote down an address, then handed it over. "She should be there, she just left a few minutes ago for lunch."

"Thank you," Wade took the paper then walked back outside to the taxi.

He got in the taxi and handed the paper over to the driver, telling him he wanted to go there. The driver nodded and drove off. A few minutes later they pulled up to a building next to it. Wade was afraid to get out directly in front of the café. The Taxi driver shut off the car this time, following Wade.

As Wade rounded the corner he spotted her, sitting alone at a table. He smiled, eager to walk inside. His smile faded as he saw George sit down with her. He came to a stop quickly, the driver bumping into him. He watched as Zoe's lips met George's. It wasn't just a friendly hello or anything, it was a real kiss. The kisses he had with her a few times. He turned away and the taxi driver placed a hand on his shoulder, apologizing to him and asking him where to go now.

When Wade had enough he turned around and had the driver take him back to the airport. He was going to get on the plane as soon as he could. He dreamed about leaving Bluebell one day, dreamed about going places with George. He never left until now, and this moment he really wanted to be back in Bluebell. He wanted the comfort of the gatehouse. He wanted the Rammer Jammer, he even wanted to be on the roof on the first singing to get Crazy Earl down. Wade wasn't fit for anywhere else. He also wasn't fit for being in love with someone who didn't love him back.

He sat in the back of the taxi, while in traffic he pulled out his cellphone, calling Lavon.

"Mayor Hayes house!" A way to cheery voice picked up.

"Lemon."

"Wade?"

""Yes. Is Lavon there?"

"Sure, hang on."

A few minutes later another voice came on, "Wade?"

"I'm coming back."

Lavon looked at Lemon with wide eyes, "What? Why?"

"I shouldn't be here. I'm headed back to the airport, I'll be getting the next flight out."

"What happened?"

"She and him.. They are together."

"Oh Wade. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw them at a café, they were kissing. And it wasn't no normal friendly kiss. It was a real one."

Levon sighed, "Send me a text when the flight lands, we'll be at the airport for you."

"Thanks Lavon," Wade hung up the phone and waited till he got to the airport.

Once at the airport, he took his suitcases from the taxi driver and handed over the rest of the money he owed him. He thanked him and nodded as the driver told him he hoped things got better. Back inside the JFK airport Wade got the next flight he could and checked his bags in. He took his carryon and went to the gate, sitting near a wall and waited for the flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade got off the plane and followed the others to the gate. He wasn't expecting anything, just Lavon and most likely Lemon waiting for him so he didn't have to take the bus as far as it went then walk the rest of the way. When he looked up as he got to the gate he froze. At the gate was not only Lavon and Lemon, but Shelley, Rose, Tom, Brick, Addie, and even Crazy Earl was with them.

He walked up to them and smiled, his smile was hollow, and he hoped they wouldn't take note. He didn't want to upset anyone who came all this way. He was sure Lemon spread around what happened, and at that moment, now that he thought about it, he was kind of embarrassed to be back. He didn't want to tell anyone what happened. He and George were best friends once, and even though they have drifted, he's pretty sure the whole town sees them as still best friends.

"Well this is quite the welcome."

"I told someone not to say anything," Lavon's voice spoke.

"It's fine." Before he could say anything else Crazy Earl pulled him in for a hug. He watched him closely. "You look spiffy. And sober, dad."

"I am son," Earl smiled.

Wade shook his head, "Can we go? I'd like to be in my bed, and it has been a long day."

"Then let's go, mind if we all get something to eat first?" Lavon asked as they walked to the baggage claim.

Wade shook his head as he spotted his suitcases, "No, let's just get out of here. And if anyone and I mean _anyone_ tells Zoe I did this, you will have to deal with me." He grabbed his suitcases and walked outside.

After eating with everyone, and the ride back to Bluebell, Wade walked into the gatehouse and dropped his bags. He walked to his bed and collapsed on it, passing out instantly.

Wade only slept for a few hours; he couldn't get the kiss out of his head. He left the gatehouse, getting in his Camaro that he missed so much and drove to the Rammer Jammer. It was closed now, so he would be able to drink in peace.

The sun rose, and many people were outside of the Rammer Jammer, waiting for it to open. Shelley got there and looked around; she knew something was wrong; no one should have to be outside right now. She walked inside; Crazy Earl who was waiting to eat there sober for once followed her. As they walked inside they saw Wade, passed out in a chair with his head on one of the round tables. Many empty bottles were around him.

Earl and Shelley sighed at the same time. Shelley grabbed one of the round treys she used to carry drinks on, and smacked Wade in the back of the head with it.

"Waaaaaade, get up! People are waiting to get breakfast."

Wade groaned and grabbed his head, "What the hell?" He opened his eyes and looked around, noticing Shelley and Earl, both with disappointing looks on their faces. He looked away, waiting for them to lay into him.

"Wade, what the hell?" Shelley asked again.

Wade just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the table. He had always watched himself when it came to alcohol, he didn't want to be like his dad. But what he saw really got to him. Yeah he had cared about girls in the past, but not like he cared about Zoe. He didn't even care about Tance like he does Zoe.

"Wade what changed this?" Earl looked at him.

"Nothing, I'll go home, Shelley you can get Mike in to open."

They both watched as Wade walked off towards the back, he wanted to leave where no one would see him.

It was a nice day for once in New York, Zoe and George were out walking through Central Park, holding hand and talking away. Neither had brought up much about Bluebell lately, and they both didn't mind not talking about it. Zoe did notice that she never heard from Wade anymore. If anyone was nice to her down there it was Wade and Lavon, she spoke to Lavon once a week. He seemed to always be busy; he was mayor though so she understood. Wade however didn't do much, just work at the Rammer Jammer. She wondered as she walked how he was doing.

_**A/N I ended this short and Im sorry, I'm going to work on it again soon. I've had a rough time lately, divorce is a hard thing to deal with, especially when it came out of no where. I just wanted to get this posted so I can move the story and work on my others. **_


End file.
